cswizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Illyrium Drug Dens
With all of the corruption and horror littering the streets of Evermore, several denizens of the empire have created speakeasies for illicit drug usage. Cadine Illyrium Cadine Illyrium was only 19 years old when created the first drug den underneath an old tailor's warehouse in the southern quarter of the Capital. There she created a small drug network, which ran drugs throughout the city to those who wanted to expand her holdings, or otherwise could not partake in the indulgences due to their position in society. Since her rise to power in the Underbelly of the Capital, she has gained some sway with lesser noblemen, some loose-morales soldiers, and even the famed Poisoner's Guild. Structure of the Dens Most Dens have a hidden, or otherwise obscured entrance, making it difficult for outsiders to enter. In almost all taverns under Cadine's thumb, there is an entrance within a hollowed out barrel or cabinet. When inside the dens themselves, they are labyrinthine, and have many dead ends filled with traps as to obscure any raiders or psychotic patrons. Regardless, they are actually quite well kept, with furnished rooms, and several dozen hookahs in each area to keep the patrons satisfied. Additionally, there is almost always an alchemy lab located farther away from the entrance, just in case the drug stores dip lower than expected during the day. Even with this elegant front, there is still a more sinister background layered onto the houses of sin. Locked and hidden behind secret doors lie the true faces of the dens, where human experimentation is done to test the drugs, and sometimes, humanoid organs, animal carcasses, and even unborn children are used for the vile concoctions. The Eye of the Needle The Eye of the Needle was Cadine's first drug den, and is the most frequented. It is located behind several sprawling alleyways that lead to the warehouse. Within, many undesirables can be found, including Cadine herself. Frequent Visitors * Nucy, a lanky old human one of the first patrons of The Eye, and has almost singlehandedly caused the massive influx of visitors, his real name is unknown, but was given his nickname after a common piece of advice, "Make your way to The Eye of the Needle, your troubles will all wash away, and you'll see why." * Ghor Rykh, the Hobgoblin enforcer of the storefront lab, not very friendly, but he won't rip your arms off. * Tungre Trigad, also known as "Tuti," a Dwarven street peddler who practically lives inside the den * Magnys Elpin, a young gnomish orphan who, until recently, did most of the drug runs outside of the southern quarter Specialty Drug Stitches: This drug is applied to the lips, and paralyzes them together, the aroma wafts up and causes hallucinations and a manic state in the user. * DC 12 Fortitude Save, Minor Addiction, 2d4 hours ** EFFECTS: User cannot speak, and cannot cast spells unless they have the silent spell metamagic feat. Additionally, the user cannot make any verbal diplomacy, bluff, or intimidate checks, but can make intimidate checks without the voice at a -2 penalty ** The light paralysis does aid in the consumer's pain tolerance, and grants a DR 1/All, but the pain lingers after the drug wears off. Any damage reduced in this way is inflicted as nonlethal damage once the drug wears off.